YamiBallGT
by Shade Wolf
Summary: I can't describe this episode. Please READ AND REVIEW!!!
1. The Saga Begins...

Shade: This is the first chapter of 'Yami-Ball-GT'. Like its predecessor, it has nothing to do with DBZ. Yugi works in his  
Grampas card store, and Joey works next door in a video store. Yugi now lives with Yami in an apartment. Tea and him got  
hooked up, but the rest will be revealed at a later chapter. R & R pplz!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything to do with it.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
(Setting: Inside an apartment. We see a body on a pile of clothes, and Yami Yugi on a well made bed. The phone rings and a  
hand from the body on the pile of clothes answers)  
  
Body: mmm hello...? Hi Grampa... no... yes... I've got a duel at 2... come in at 7?... ok... yep... bye. (hangs up)  
  
(The body gets up and we can see it is Yugi)  
  
Yugi: (looks at Yami Yugi) I get the bed next time...  
  
(Yami Yugi gets up and yawns)  
  
Yami: Yeah, right...  
  
(Yugi goes and has a shower, Yami is on the toilet. Yugi gets out, dries himself and goes down to make some toast. Yami soon  
follows)  
  
Yugi: How much toast?  
  
Yami: 2 slices... (yawns again) damn...  
  
Yugi: What are you doing today?  
  
Yami: Jack all. Might go out to get a book. Et tu?  
  
Yugi: (sighs) Grampa wants me to work at the card shop from 7 until 1...  
  
(Gets up and goes upstairs)  
  
Yami: Fine. Leave me. Like I care... (eats toast)  
  
(Yugi comes down in clothing and grabs his keys.)  
  
Yugi: See ya...  
  
(Exit Yugi)  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
(Scene 2- Outside Grampas card shop. Its a normal looking building with a sign above it saying 'Grampas Card Shop'. Next door  
is a video store called 'Video-Rama'. Yugi drives up in his Ford Laser and parks outside)  
  
(He goes to open the door locks, and sticks the key in the lock. He turns it and opens it. He then goes to the window  
shutters, tries to put the key in the lock, but its jammed)  
  
Yugi: F*cking gum!  
  
(He then goes inside, grabs a black marker and rights a sign saying 'We're open, I assure you'. He then goes into the store  
and sighs. It's going to be a long day.)  
  
Yami: Damn...  
  
(Joey comes in)  
  
Joey: Hey Yug'! Hows the cards goin'? (grabs a sample deck and starts pocketing some cards)  
  
Yugi: Hey, Joey.  
  
Joey: (continues pocketing cards) 'Sup?  
  
Yugi: Can you stop pocketing those?  
  
Joey: (looks at Yugi) I'm not pocketing them. I'm helping the market.  
  
Yugi: Shouldn't you be at work?  
  
Joey: True... (gets up and goes out the door) See ya!  
  
(Joey exits)  
  
Yugi: Goddamn... (flips through the deck) HEY!!! THAT WAS MY DECK! JOEY!  
  
(Joey head pops through the door)  
  
Joey: Yes...?  
  
Yugi: Give me back my f*cking cards.  
  
Joey: (throws them back) Here you go. (head turns around) Sh*t, Kaiba and Silent Mokuba are coming... see ya'll... (head goes  
away)  
  
(Yugi picks up his cards, and Kaiba walks through the door, followed by Silent Mokuba)  
  
Kaiba: Sup my Yami-sh*t-brother?  
  
Yugi: Hey.  
  
(2 girls walk in and ask for some cards)  
  
Kaiba: Mornin' sluts. (looks at Mokuba as the girls exit) Damn Silent Mokuba, you're a rude mother f*cker. But you're cute as  
hell. (gets down on his knees) I wanna hug you and go down you... (makes blow job neck jerks) then I'll line up 3 more guys  
and act like a seal. (makes blow job neck jerks but does the seal sounds and claps in-between) F*ck, I hate men...  
I LOVE WOMEN! (looks around) Nah...  
  
Yugi: Whatever...  
  
Kaiba: C'mon, Silent Mokuba, we're leaving.  
  
Yugi: NO DEALING OUTSIDE!  
  
Kaiba: Whatever.  
  
(Exit Kaiba and Silent Mokuba)  
  
Yugi: Goddamn... (starts re-assortimg his deck)  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Will Kaiba listen to Yugi?  
Will Yami get a good book?  
And will this story get good reveiws?  
Find out next time on Yami-Ball-GT!  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Shade: If you hate it, say so. Just reveiw and send in ideas. 


	2. The Kama Sutra

Shade: Ok. I'm putting me and Fade into this second episode. We also get to see where Joey works, and Tea comes into the plot.  
Mai will come in later to, as... nah, can't say. Tristan is pre-occupied trying to pass the 1st grade. Bakura and Rex will  
will come in soon, and so will Weevil will come (in creepy voice) baack from the graave! Nah...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh. Wow. First time since episode 6 of Yami-Ball-Z (the original and the best!) I only had to  
write one show.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Yugi: Goddamn it... no-one coming in...  
  
(Tea walks in)  
  
Tea: You open babe?  
  
Yugi: Always open for you...  
  
(Kaiba appears at the door)  
  
Kaiba: (to OC [off camera]) Yo! Silent Mokuba! Theres gonna be some naked people in here in 5 minutes! (Silent Mokubas head  
appears as well)  
  
Yugi: Frigg off dudes.  
  
Tea: (to Yugi) Wanna close the door for 5 minutes?  
  
Kaiba: Hell yeah!  
  
Yugi: I said frigg off!  
  
Kaiba: Aww... paleeeease?  
  
Tea: Kaiba...  
  
Kaiba: Damn! Looks like we're gonna have to go to the video store tonight bro.  
  
(Yami walks in)  
  
Yami: Hey better half. Look, thought you might want a present, so here. (Gives Yugi a book)  
  
Yugi: The Kama Sutra?!?  
  
Yami: You know... (looks at Tea then Yugi. Tea then Yugi. Tea, Yugi. Tea, Yugi.)  
  
Yugi: Thanxs dude! (gives Yami a hug)  
  
Yami: Its ok. Later! Going out to see Mako Tsunami!  
  
Yugi: You mean that bum who has never been in the cool storys of...  
  
(Shade and Fade walk in)  
  
Shade: Shade. Not Fade. He does jack all for this sh*t.  
  
Fade: The what?  
  
(Kaiba runs in)  
  
Kaiba: Dude! Shade! Can you hook me up with some chick? I mean, me and Silent Mokuba did share Mai-  
  
(Yugi cracks)  
  
Yugi: MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAI!  
  
(everyone stares)   
  
Yugi: I mean, continue. Heh heh heh. Come Tea. To the back room with this book! (holds Teas hand and they go out back and  
lock the door)   
  
Kaiba: O...................K. Anyway, just I want to do a chick up the butt like I did with Mai-  
  
(Yugis dulled down voice comes through the walls)  
  
Yugi: MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAI!  
  
Kaiba: The f*ck is wrong with him?  
  
Yami: Maybe I hog the bed to much...  
  
(everyone stares at Yami)  
  
Yami: You're sick, you know that? You're ALL SICK! He's not gay! Of course he's not gay! Christ!  
  
Shade: You didn't mention yourself there.  
  
Yami: Umm... gotta run. (runs out of the store)  
  
(The back door opens. Yugi comes out with his clothes on back to front and his hair mussed up. Tea walks out with flushed  
cheeks and has a look of ecstacy)  
  
Tea: Hee hee hee... (looks at Yugi) hi... (rubs her head on his shoulder)  
  
Yugi: (smiles at her) Yeah... (kisses her forehead)  
  
Shade: O..............K. Can I borrow that book?  
  
Fade: Yeah, me to!  
  
Kaiba: I don't think it has and masturbation techniques dude.  
  
Shade: Call! (they hi-five)  
  
Fade: (pulls out a katana) You will die Kaiba! Yah! (He leaps in the air with his katana)  
  
Silent Mokuba: (runs in) SETO! NO!  
  
(Time freezes Matrix style)  
  
Fade: He... he spoke?  
  
Kaiba: (slaps his own forehead) Damn it! You ruined our gimmic!  
  
Shade: Oh god. You just had to do it. You had to speak.  
  
Silent no longer Mokuba: Oh come on.  
  
Shade: Ok, he spoke before.   
  
Red XIII: When?  
  
Fade: (still in the air with katana drawn) What the f*ck are you doing here?  
  
Red XIII: You seen Yami?  
  
Shade: Yeah, what you want with him?  
  
Kaiba: Yeah, you want him to ram you up the butt or somethin'? You two an item?  
  
Red XIII: Umm... gotta run! (runs out of the door)  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Is Yami Yugi actually gay? (Yami: Umm... gotta run! [runs out of story]  
Did Silent no longer Mokuba actually make love to Mai? (Yugi: MAAAAAAAAAAAAI!)  
And what position did Yugi do on Tea? (Yugi: Pg 52.)  
Find out next time on Yami-Ball-GT!  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Shade: Read and reveiw. Say if you hate it. I think that it will be more serious than Yami-Ball-Z, but with the occasional  
bit of lunacy. Kay? 


	3. Yugi and Yamis Sick Fetishes

Shade: This is going better than I thought... Hitoki wrote a comment I didn't really like. I quote from the reveiwing board:  
"Wahey! Shade + Fade, your perverted fanfics rule! Ya-hey!". Ahem. I do not think this is "perverted". I think this is art.  
  
Fade: Yeah, and if you read episode 13 of Yami-Ball-Z, my name is NOT Morgan. It is Fade. Literally.  
  
Shade: No. And my name is Simon Wolf. Thank you! I am not embarassed by my true name, unlike MORGAN!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh. Or Blue Submarine No.6  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
(Yami runs back into the store with a familiar girl from Blue Submarine No.6)  
  
Yami: Hi. This is my girlfriend Koni.  
  
Koni: Umm... where am I?  
  
Yugi: (still flushed from the back room fun with Tea) Hi...  
  
Kaiba: Sh*t, she fine.  
  
Koni: You better believe it.  
  
Tea: Umm...  
  
Koni: Yeah?  
  
Tea: Here. Go to the back room. (passes the Kama Sutra to Koni) Try page 52.  
  
Koni: Kay. C'mon Yami! (she drags him to the back room and locks the door)  
  
Yugi: TEA! I wanted to try page 65. Looked fun.  
  
Kaiba: Goddamn! When do I get some of the action?  
  
Shade: When you do somethin' cool.  
  
Kaiba: I know! Want some... (puts hands behind his beanie and pulls out some plastic bags with substances in them) snoochie-  
boochie-noochies?  
  
Fade: Yum! (sniffs some) YUM!  
  
Shade: This is not worthy of action.  
  
Kaiba: C'mon! Please (does puppy dog eyes) Paleeeease?  
  
Shade: Aww... no.  
  
Silent Mokuba: (mime laughs)  
  
Kaiba: Shutup!  
  
(Joey walks in)  
  
Joey: 'Sup?  
  
Yugi: Hey.  
  
Joey: So...  
  
Yugi: So... (he rubs his shoulder)  
  
Kaiba: Snoochie-boochie-noochies!  
  
Shade: Shutup!  
  
(Mai walks in)  
  
Mai: Hi.  
  
Joey:...  
  
Tea: Hey.  
  
Yugi: MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAI!  
  
Mai: Oh, hi Yugi.  
  
Yugi: Hello Mai. What do you want?  
  
Mai: I want your love. Make love to me Yugi! Please! I need your gigantic p-  
  
Tea: THATS ENOUGH!  
  
Mai: He loves me more.  
  
Yugi: Umm... no. I love Tea.  
  
Mai: Please Yugi!  
  
Yugi: Ok. Lets threesome.  
  
Tea and Mai: Threesome?  
  
(Pegasus walks in)  
  
Pegasus: Helloo, little Yugi.  
  
Joey: Pegasus!  
  
Pegasus: Oh, hi little Joey.  
  
(Tristan walks in)  
  
Tristan: I got an A on my picture! (he shows a scribble which resembles a teddy bear)  
  
Tea: Go Tristan!  
  
Mai: Go Tristan!  
  
Yugi: Go threesome!  
  
(The backroom door opens. Koni steps out wearing nothing but a towel. Yami is wearing nothing.)  
  
Pegasus: (looking at Yamis' groin) Did you just have a cold shower?  
  
Yami: Shutup!  
  
Koni: (passes back the Kama Sutra to Tea) Love page 52. Thanks.  
  
Tea: Told ya!  
  
Yami: See? I am not gay!  
  
Koni: I wouldn't be so sure about that... (whispers to Tea) He was so shy...  
  
Tea: (whispers to Koni) Probably a virgin...  
  
Yami: I am not a virgin!  
  
Koni: (whispers to Tea) He wanted SOOOO many blow jobs...  
  
Tea: (whispers to Koni) Thats nothing. Yugi wanted to lick my... you know...  
  
Yugi: I did not!  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Will Yugi get his threesome?  
Will Kaiba get some action?  
And will we find out more of Yugi and Yamis sick fetishes?  
Find out next time on Yami-Ball-GT!  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Shade: Ok, that was adimitidly a bit perverted... but I didn't like the reveiw still. 


	4. Yugis Threesome

Shade: Yami-Ball-GT No.4. Never realised how popular our fics have gotten, even tho' we ain't on no-ones favourites lists  
thank you very much. My friend here has just gotten into 'Sailor Moon', so he talks like those moral lessons at the the end of  
the episodes now. BTW, I may have had a liddle bit of VitaFresh before I wrote this.  
  
Fade: You know, writing fics can be tough, but you always need to have friends and good reveiwers to fall back on when you have  
no ideas. I have Shade here, and of course Lady Lavender, Ruki Lee/Rika Wong 'Oh my virgin eyes'... But never insult your friends  
in fan fics. Shade 'n' Fade says!  
  
Shade: Holy sh*t.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Blue Submarine No.6 or Sailor Moon. The leather was shot in the line of duty, defending his  
leathery kind from his enemys.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Yugi: C'mon Tea. Threesome. Mai, you don't mind?  
  
Mai: Of course not!  
  
Tea: I don't know...  
  
Yami: Can I join?  
  
Yugi, Tea and Mai: NO!  
  
Koni: C'mon Yami! (they walk away)  
  
Joey: Wasn't Yami wearing nothing?  
  
(Yami runs back in)  
  
Yami: OH, GREAT TIMEING! (runs into back room)  
  
Kaiba: Shade! I want a chick!  
  
Fade: C'mon dude! Give him some action!  
  
Shade: Fine.  
  
Kaiba: Can Silent Mokuba have one too?  
  
Shade: Yes. Yes he can. Ha ha ha (booming laugh) BWAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Kaiba: I don't like the sound of that...  
  
(Bakura walks in)  
  
Bakura: Hi guys!  
  
Tristan: Hey Bakura!  
  
Tea: Hi Bakura...  
  
Yami: (from behind wall) BAKURAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!  
  
Kaiba: Not again!  
  
Bakura: Yami?!?  
  
(Yami comes out of the back room fully clothed)  
  
Yami: Hello Bakura nice to see you love the outfit look at the time you gotta go bye!  
  
Bakura: This isn't about the laxitive incident still, right?  
  
Yami: No. Of course not. Why should I remember the laxative incident?  
  
Kaiba: I see where this is going...  
  
Shade: Here's your chicks... Silent Mokuba, meet Sailor Moon!  
  
(Sailor Moon bursts in the door, in full Sailor Scout costume)  
  
Sailor Moon: Hi!  
  
(Silent Mokuba is doing a happy dance and smiling ear to ear)  
  
Kaiba: Sick! Wheres my chick?  
  
Shade: BWAHAHAHAHA! Kaiba, meet... Luna!  
  
(Luna walks in)  
  
Luna: Meow! Can't wait till tonight!  
  
Kaiba: You're f*ckin' me, right?  
  
Shade: Nope. Hee hee hee...  
  
(Luna is rubbing up and down on Kaibas legs)  
  
Kaiba: This is a dream. This has got to be a dream.  
  
Fade: More like a nightmare.  
  
Yami: More like a gay porn film filled with chicks with d*cks.  
  
Kaiba: How can you do this to me man? Shade, I gave you VitaFresh... dude.  
  
Shade: Oh well.  
  
Yugi: Can I have my threesome?  
  
Mai: Lets go!  
  
Tea: Hold on! (grabs the Kama Sutra) Lets go!  
  
(Tea, Mai and Yugi walk into the back room. The door is locked)  
  
Kaiba: Do we get any details?  
  
Shade: No. Now that Jessica is reading this sh*t, I can't be perverted anymore.  
  
Fade: When do I get a chick?  
  
Shade: In real life? Try... CATHY SHARPE! BWAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Fade: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!  
  
Kaiba: Who is Cathy Sharpe?  
  
Shade: Just some chick who Fade lost his virginity to. She left in the middle of the night a la 'American Pie'.  
  
Fade: I have never spoke to her since.  
  
Shade: Except for that time in Sex Ed when you and her had to-  
  
(Yugi is cut of by sounds of orgasms from the back room)  
  
Kaiba: Man is that Yugi lucky...  
  
Luna: Not as lucky as you tonight... meow!  
  
Kaiba: Oh god... wheres Mokuba?  
  
Joey: Behind the counter.  
  
(Joey points at the counter where Yugi usually stands)  
  
Tristan: I gotta go to school! Bye!  
  
(Tristan exits)  
  
Pegasus: Why am I still here?  
  
(Pegasus exits)  
  
Bakura: Anyone want to hear about the laxative incident?  
  
Joey, Kaiba and Fade: (waving energeticly) I DO!  
  
Shade: Yeah, whatever. (takes a puff of his cigarette [thanks to Hiyami from Blue 6 for that great line])  
  
Bakura: But first, I want Joey to count backwards from 100 in only prime numbers!  
  
Joey: 97, 89, 83, 79, 73-  
  
Bakura: OK, no one likes a wise ass! Anyway, I had really bad constipation, that means I couldn't crap. So-  
  
Yami: He took a laxative, end of story. Anyone for Monoply?  
  
(more orgasms in the back room)  
  
Bakura: Ah, no. Anyway, one night Yami was giving me a butt ram, and thats when I crapped.  
  
Joey, Kaiba and Fade: Eeeew!  
  
Shade: Heh. (takes a puff)  
  
(Sailor Moon pops up from behind the counter naked)  
  
Sailor Moon: Thats sick!  
  
(Silent Mokuba pulls Serena back down behind the counter)  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Will Yugi get more orgasms?  
Will Kaiba make love to Luna?  
And will Jessica dump me after reading the entire Yami-Ball saga? (Jess: I love you all the same Simon)  
Find out next time on Yami-Ball-GT!  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Shade: I just wanna say keep reveiwing people! I also want to say that I LOVE YOU JESSICA! Keep sending ideas in! 


	5. Morgan Is in Love With Tuxedo Mask. Lite...

Shade: GT No.5! Its time to get good grades (read Yami-Ball-Z No.16, our last notes for details)! Read and reveiw it! Please?  
Ok, enough of this... (snorts some VitaFresh) WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! LETS GO!!!  
  
Fade: No! Not more! NOOOOO!!! (sighs) Oh well. When in Rome... (snorts some VitaFresh) YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own Yugioh OR sailor Moon!  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Kaiba: I can't believe I'm gonna have to get it on with a cat.  
  
Luna: Meow!  
  
(Sailor Moon pops up from behind the counter. Naked)  
  
Sailor Moon: Go Luna!  
  
(Silent Mokuba pulls her down again)  
  
Yami: Look, I'm not just attracted to guys. I did it with Koni!  
  
Kaiba: My Yami-sh*t-brother has a point.  
  
Fade: If anything, he's bi.  
  
Yami: True.  
  
Shade: So... lets boogie!  
  
(everyone starts disco dancing)  
  
Fade: Ah ah ah ah stayin' alive, stayin' alive, ah ah ah ah stayin' aliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiive, aliiiiiive!  
  
Yami: (doing funky dance) Oh yeah!  
  
(The back door pops open. Tea steps out even more flushed then before, Mai's clothes are on backwards and Yugi is all smiley  
and stuff)  
  
Yugi: Umm... why the disco?  
  
Yami: Its time to dance!  
  
Mai: Mmm...  
  
Tea: (rubbing her head on Yugis shoulder) Hi...  
  
Yami: Let's dance!  
  
(everyone dances)  
  
Shade: God this is weird...  
  
Luna: (starts dragging Kaiba into the back room) C'mon! Kaiba, I want some love! Meow!  
  
Kaiba: NOOOOO! (He's draged in completly. The door slams shut behind him)  
  
Yami: Lunas gonna get some sweet Kaiba lovin'!  
  
(Serena is dancing naked with naked Silent Mokuba)  
  
Serena: What am I doing naked?  
  
Yami: (squeezes her butt) Mmm, good feeling!  
  
Fade: (squeezes her 'funbags') Mmm, soft and supple!  
  
Joey: (strokes her... umm... you know...) Mmm, sour and- (gets a knee to the groin by the one and only Shade)  
  
Shade: (brings Joeys head to Shades knee) You don't go... (punches him in the gut) abusing women... (uppercuts his chin) like  
that! (stands Joey up) WOLF POWER... PUNCH! (does one sharp punch to Joeys head. Joey goes down)  
  
Joey: Oog...  
  
Serena: Thanks Shade! C'mon Mokuba! (drags Mokuba behind counter. He is smiling ear to ear)   
  
Jess: Hmm, are you really standing up for womens rights?  
  
Shade: Nah, it's just that Serena is so hot- (Jess starts walking away) I mean yes! I stand up for women all the time!  
  
Jess: (smiles) I knew it. You like Sailor Moon, don't you?  
  
Fade: (laughs)  
  
Shade: Shutup "I Went To Shades Costume Party Dressed As Tuxedo Mask" MORGAN!  
  
Fade: Why are you so hurtful? (runs away)  
  
Jess: (laughs) C'mon, tell me! It's Sailor Mars? Sailor Venus?  
  
Shade: No... (smiles slightly)  
  
Yami: C'mon! Even I like one of them! I just LOVE Sailor Jupiter!  
  
(Sailor Jupiter runs in)  
  
Sailor Jupiter: (grabs Yami) C'mon bi-boy! Lets go have some fun! (Yami is dragged out)  
  
Jess: Did you really have to do that?  
  
Shade: Eh.  
  
Joey: (slowly recovering) I... I... apologise... Serena...  
  
Shade: Get down punk! (kicks Joey)  
  
Joey: Ugh! (falls down again)  
  
Jess: Joey! No!  
  
Everyone apart from Jess: WHAT?!?  
  
Jess: (kicks Joey repeatedly) What, he's my favourite Yugioh character!  
  
Shade: Yes...  
  
(Tristan runs in)  
  
Tristan: Hey! I got an A on my report! (He shows a paper entitled '47 tHinGs i like aBOut LeaTher')  
  
Tea: Go Tristan!  
  
Mai: Go Tristan!  
  
Yugi: Go threesome!  
  
Tristan: I like leather 'cause its funny, and it's furry, and it's tasty, and it's yummy, and it's all good!  
  
Yami: Thats great Tristan!  
  
Joey: (struggling to speak) Go... go Tris- (gets body slammed by Yugi)  
  
Yugi: Thats for abusing Serena!  
  
(Serena pops up blushing)  
  
Serena: Guys...  
  
(gets pulled down by Silent Mokuba)  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Will Joey ever get to recover?  
Will Shade and Fade get a good grade for this story?  
And will we ever find out more about Fades obsession with Tuxedo Mask? (Shade: We will tell you more about Fades status soon)  
Find out next time on Yami-Ball-GT!  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Shade: Bye! Read and reveiw! Please! We need the good grades! 


	6. The Koreans Make An Appearance

Shade: Ok, this story is getting odd. In the true spirit of lunacy, I'm letting the Koreans do most of this episode!  
  
Koreans: Hooray!  
  
Fade: Don't get to excited...  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own Yugioh.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Joey: Why... do you not let me live...? (gets kicked by everyone in the store) Oh god...  
  
Yami: Ok, can we not kick him?  
  
Shade: Kay, lets kick you!  
  
Yami: No!  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The Koreans enter  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Yami: Let's all kick Shade and Fade! They are soft and pooey! (everyone kicks Shade and Fade, even themselves)  
  
Shade: Ow!  
  
Fade: Oh Tea! Kick me there again!  
  
Tea: Oh Yugi! Make love to me!  
  
Fade: I want to get in on the Kaiba and Luna love! Threesome! (he runs into backroom)  
  
Jess: I love you much better Korean dude! You are so much better then Shade, who is pooey!  
  
Shade: No!!! I love you Jess!  
  
(Jess is making out with Korean dude)  
  
Jess: You are so good! Mmm!  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Oh screw this! They will die!  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Jess: (slaps down Korean dude) You suck! (everyone starts kicking him)  
  
Korean: I am so sorry Shade 'n' Fade! You are much better then I! I will write no more 'bout you and Jess!  
  
Shade: Ok, but I warn you... (pulls out his katana) Or you will suffer the same fate as Kaiba in episode 17 of Yami-Ball-Z...  
  
Korean: Kay!  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Strike 1... second innings...  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Kaiba: I am such a baka-baka! Baka-baka-baka-baka-baka-baka-baka-baka-baka-baka-baka-baka-baka-baka-baka-baka-baka!  
  
Luna: Yeah! Meow!  
  
Yami: It's time to duel!  
  
Yugi: Lets eat leather! (everyone eats leather apart from Shade and Jess) Yummy!  
  
Korean Dude: Lets dance naked!! (disco ball comes down. Everyone is there including the nurse, the guy in american hat and bear   
who drives [how can this be?])  
  
Yugi: Go low Joey!  
  
(Joey goes under a flaming limbo stick)  
  
Joey: Oh! I burnt off my pubic hair! (Shade: THATS SICK!)  
  
Shade: (to Jess) You want a number 69?  
  
Jess: Yes! But I want to eat some rice while you are doing it!  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
You had a second chance...  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
(everyone is kicking Korean dude)  
  
Korean Dude: Ow! That hurts!  
  
Shade: You had a second chane. One more tho'. But three strikes... (pulls out katana) ...and you're out. Get it?  
  
Korean Dude: Kay!  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
No.3...  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
(everyone is still naked and dancing)  
  
Yugi: Let's have a quickie Tea!  
  
Tea: Kay! (they start making love)  
  
Fade: I want a blow-blow!  
  
Serena: Kay! (she starts giving him a blow-blow)  
  
Yami: I am all alone...  
  
Bakura: Not for long! (he starts ramming him up the butt)  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
THAT DOES IT!  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Shade: Yah! (does a horizontal slash across Korean Dudes belly)  
  
Korean Dude: Uh... (looks down. Blood is slowly trickling out) No... not now... (he yells in pain as his guts and more blood  
fall out of his wound) ARGH!  
  
Shade: You... you deserved it...  
  
Other Korean Dude: No! My brother!  
  
Fade: Are you refering to him as your genetic/step-brother, or as the black brother as in 'Yo, 'sup my nigger sh*t brother?'  
  
Other Korean Dude: Umm... err...  
  
Korean Dude: Tell my sister that... that... I love her... AS A SISTER YOU SICK FREAKS!  
  
Fade: I am so sorry on behalf of Shade and myself...  
  
Korean Dude: Goodbye...  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Is this the end of the Korean Dudes?  
Is this the mark of a new horizen of seirousness for the series?  
And when will I get to say more than 4 lines?  
Find out next time of Yami-Ball-Z!  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Shade: Okay, this is getting wierd... BTW, 'Yugioh: The Bank Robbery' is a Shade 'n' Fade fic! Please read if you are a true  
fan!  
  
Fade: Yeah! 


	7. I have no idea what to call this chapter...

Shade: No.7 of this series known as Yami-Ball-GT! In the last episode, I slayed the great evil known as the Korean Dude! Now,  
it's time for me to eliminate all evil, along with the rest of the crew! BTW, I want to write another story with a couple of  
original characters! Please tell me in the reviews if you think this is a good idea!  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own Yugioh!  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Korean Dude: Ugh... good bye...  
  
(all of a sudden all of these anvils fly from the sky and hit everyones heads apart from Fade, Shade and Jess. They all fall  
unconcious)  
  
Shade: Ok boys, lets drag 'em out!  
  
(Men in black start dragging the Koreans away)  
  
Shade: Ok, regain conciousness in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, and go!  
  
(everyone wakes up)   
  
Tea: Man... what just happened in the last episode...?  
  
Jess: Everyone drank to much and we all got drunk and fell asleep.  
  
Yugi: That would explain my throbbing headache... oog...  
  
Yami: Oh god... my head...  
  
Fade: Here. Everyone should snort some of my (pulls out two bags of substances) snoochie-boochie-noochies!  
  
(everyone snorts some)  
  
Yami: My god. This has gotten rid of my headache without making me high! It's a miracle!  
  
Tea: I know!  
  
(All of a sudden, Mako Tsunami walks in)  
  
Mako: I'm here to duel Yugi!  
  
Yugi: What?  
  
Mako: Umm... our duel at 2. You know...  
  
Yugi: Oh! Ok, you go first!  
  
Mako: Ok, I'll play this card! It's called the Little Goldfish! (Attack: 700 Defence: 700)  
  
Yugi: I'll play Exodia! Exodia, Obliterate!  
  
Yami: Mako has lost!  
  
Mako: Oh bugger.  
  
Yugi: Haha! You suck!  
  
Tea: Yea! You suck even more than me when I'm with Yugi in the back room!  
  
Yugi: Tea... don't tell everyone...  
  
Mai: C'mon Yugi! I know anyway!  
  
Yami: Care to show me some sucky-sucky action, Mai?  
  
Mai: (slaps Yami) Sexist pig!  
  
Fade: (crying) Why did she dump me? Why? Why?  
  
Bakura: Whats his problem?  
  
Shade: His girlfriend dumped him. Over the answering machine.  
  
Tea: She broke up with a machine?!?  
  
Joey: (slowly getting up) They haven't noticed me in a while... recovered enough to- (gets kneed in the groin by Yami)  
  
Yami: And stay down, you woman abuser!  
  
Joey: Spoke... to soon... (collapses)  
  
Shade: I hate your kind. (kicks Joey in the gut repeatedly)  
  
Joey: Urg!  
  
(Panik walks in)  
  
Panik: Panic people, 'cause it's Panik!  
  
(Yugi, Yami, Shade, Fade and Bakura look at each other)  
  
Panik: C'mon and panic! I'm Panik!  
  
Yugi: WASSUP?!?  
  
Panik: Huh?  
  
Yami: WAAASSUP?!?  
  
Panik; Uh...  
  
Shade: WAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSUP?!?  
  
Panik: Er...  
  
Fade: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSUP?!?  
  
Panik: (frightened) Um... panic...  
  
Bakura: (in his gay english accent) Ahem, WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSUP?!?  
  
Panik: Wah! (runs away)  
  
Yami: Hell yea!  
  
Yugi: You know it!  
  
Tea: (hugs Yugi) Oh Yugi!  
  
Yugi: Aww...  
  
Mai: (hugs Yami) Oh Yami!  
  
Yami: Shucks...  
  
Jess: (shrugs) Good work Shade...  
  
Shade: Yeah... I guess...  
  
Jess: Just kidding! Hugs! (hugs Shade)  
  
Shade: Thanks!  
  
Fade: I'm... all alone...  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Umm... I don't know what to ask really...  
  
Shade: Just do some questions! This episode had no questions to ask, just make some up!  
  
Ok...  
Will George Bush dye his hair?  
Will Fade get another girlfriend?  
And will we ever find out the meaning of life?!?  
Find out next time on Yami-Ball-GT!  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Shade: Ok! The Koreans are gone forever... question mark. Read and review! Tell me if the original fic is a good idea! 


	8. Let's Go Clubbing!

Shade: Ok! Left no loose ends at the end of episode No.8, so I think I'll make some up while I eat this spicy burritoto...  
(eats the spicy burritoto) Mmm... spicy. Ok, umm... dang it! I'll have to eat this spice girl...  
  
Posh Spice: Don't you dare!  
  
Shade: Not you, string bean! This one! (eats Ginger Spice) Mmm... gingery.  
  
Fade: She ain't a spice girl no more.  
  
Shade: Oh... umm... oh well.  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own Yugioh or Sailor Senshi!  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Last time on Yami-Ball-GT...  
Yugi beat Mako Tsunami in one turn!  
Yugi, Shade, Yami, Fade and Bakura scared Panik off by saying 'Wassup?!?'!  
And Kaiba made love to Luna!  
What will happen now...?  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Yugi: Ok. Should I close up the store now?  
  
Shade: We could go out clubbing.  
  
Tea: We can't go clubbing at 2 in the afternoon.  
  
Shade: We can with my... AUTHER POWER!  
  
(all of a sudden, it's 10 o'clock at night)  
  
Yugi: Kewl! Lets go clubbing!  
  
(everyone walks out of the store)  
  
(Flip to everyone in a club, with Tea and Yugi dancing, Yami drinking at the bar with Bakura and Kaiba, Silent Mokuba behind  
the bar with Serena and Shade, Fade and Jess eating at the bar)  
  
Yami: So Bakura, I bet you didn't know that I have a mastercard...  
  
Bakura: Really? I prefer Visa...  
  
Kaiba: Well I think that we should just have (bangs his fist on the bar) MORE WHISKEY!   
  
Yugi: Shutup and feel the music!  
  
Tea: Yeah,, just dance!  
  
(luna runs up to Kaibas legs)  
  
Luna: Meow! Lets eat some snacks!  
  
Kiaba: Go away! (kicks Luna) Stupid cat!  
  
(Joey is lying on the dance floor)  
  
Joey: Ha... can... get up... in- (is punched hard in the gut by Tukedo Mask)  
  
Tukedo Mask: I have no idea who you are, but you disgust me!  
  
Serena: (pops up from behind the bar with hearts in her eyes anime style) Oh! Tukedo Mask!  
  
Kaiba: C'mon boys, lets go to a strip club... (Kaiba, Bakura and Yami all walk out of the bar)  
  
Yugi: Ooh! Strippers! (starts to walk off before Tea grabs him by the arm)  
  
Tea: If you come with me you'll get that and more...  
  
Yugi: Hmm... I'll stay with you.  
  
Tea: Good.  
  
(flip to Shade, Fade and Jess talking)  
  
Shade: So what do you think of Operation: Stick An Armadillo Down Yugis Pants And Watch Him Squeal Storm?  
  
Jess: Needs more meat involved.  
  
Fade: Nah. No more meat. Possibly more naked ladies walking around for no aparent reason.  
  
Shade: My god, you need to get out more.  
  
Fade: Whatever. (starts reading PlayBoy)  
  
Jess: I think I might have to call...  
  
Shade and Jess: CATHY SHARPE!  
  
Fade: ARGH!  
  
Shade: Psyche!  
  
(Yugi, Mai and Tea sit down next to them)  
  
Yugi: Whats all this about sticking an armadillo down my pants?  
  
Tea: Yeah, I want his... you know... un-bruised thank you very much!  
  
Shade: Don't worry. It has had it's claws un-sharpened.  
  
Jess: Don't worry Tea! His... you know... will be as good as ever, if you catch my drift!  
  
Mai: I do.  
  
Jess: Piss off, lezzo!  
  
Mai: That was ages ago! And how did you know all that?  
  
Shade: She's psychic. Trust me, she's read my mind a lot... (a beautiful woman walks by) ... yeah, so- (he's slapped by Jess)  
  
Jess: You pig! (storms off)  
  
Shade: See what I mean?  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Will Jess find out more about us?  
Will Yugi get an armadillo down his pants?  
And will Fade get a life?!?  
Find out next time on Yami-Ball-GT!  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Shade: Trust me, my girl is psychic! Read and review! Send in ideas! 


	9. Everyone gets drunk!

Shade: Look, can you PLEASE not swear in the reviews? Please! Ok, this episode is gonna have a lot of Fade bashing as I was  
p*ssed off at him when I wrote this. Don't ask for an explanation. It is way to confusing. Lets just say it invloved a large  
amount of chips and the last grapefruit in the house.  
  
Yugi: My god that sounds odd.  
  
Shade: It was. And I am being serious about this, it ain't no joke... I'm thinkin' of kickin' Fade out of the partnership...  
  
Fade: Vote! If you want me to stay, please say so! Please!  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own Yugioh...  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Yugi: When are you going to stick an armadillo down my pants?  
  
Shade: Why would I want to do that?  
  
Yugi: 'Cause you've been talking about it for a long time.  
  
Shade: No I have not...  
  
Yugi: Oh, ok... (he lets his guard down for one second and Shade drops the armadillo down then)  
  
Yami: Ha!  
  
Yugi: Augh! Man I feel weird!  
  
Fade: Hee hee hee... funny...  
  
Yugi: (pulls out the armadillo from his pants and puts them down Fades) Eat that!  
  
Tea: Umm... Yugi? Is it...  
  
Yugi: It is fine Tea.   
  
Mai: Hooray!  
  
Yugi: P*ss off! I want to be alone with Tea!  
  
Mai: (crying) Why are you so hurtful? (runs out of bar)  
  
Shade: Well... I have run out of ideas.  
  
Yugi: Then... umm...  
  
Yami: Lets have a drink!  
  
(everyone orders some beer and they start drinking)  
  
Tea: Hee hee... yummy...  
  
Yami: (pounds his fist on the table) More beer, slave girl!  
  
(More beer comes)  
  
Yugi: Mmm... creamy...  
  
Shade: I love this stuff!  
  
Yami: (pounding his fist on the table) More! Need more!  
  
(More beer is brought. 5 hours later...)  
  
Jess: (drinking a glass) Bring me a draught of liqour!  
  
Yami: (drunk) You know... I'm actually the third son of Queen Elizibeth?  
  
Yugi: (drunk) Oh yeah? Well I was the first man on the moon!  
  
Rex: (drunk) Ha! I discovered cheese!  
  
Bakura: (not drunk) Really? Well, I have the winning lottery ticket in my pocket! (everyone stares) Oh crap, I shouldn't have  
said that (everyone stares even more) Oh crap, I shouldn't have said THAT!  
  
Yugi: (yawns) Oog, I need to go to bed.  
  
Bakura: With me?  
  
Yugi: (glares at Bakura and speaks sarcasticly) Yes Bakura. I am going to sleep with you. I'll bring your panties.  
  
Bakura: No need to be so nasty.  
  
Tea: C'mon Yugi... (they walk out of the bar)  
  
Fade: (trying to get the armadillo out of his pants) Grr... OW! I'll kill you...  
  
Shade: C'mon Jess. (they walk out of bar as well)  
  
Rex: Lets go Bakura! (they walk off as well)  
  
Kaiba: Snoogins. (starts walking out of the bar) Hey Mai!  
  
Mai: Yeah?  
  
Kaiba: (pulls out a wallet) $200 for tonight. I'll pay you an extra $100 if you let Silent Mokuba come in as well.  
  
Mai: (thinks) Ok. Got nothin' better to do.  
  
Silent Mokuba: (gets up from behind counter and shakes his head, and is then pulled down by Serenas arm)  
  
Kaiba: Ok my brother. Off to my place! (he and Mai walk out of the bar)  
  
Fade: No one here but me and this @#$%^&^$@?! armadillo...  
  
Armadillo: (pops out of his pants) =^o^=  
  
Waitress: Aww, he's so cute!  
  
Fade: Why thank you.  
  
Waitress: Not you idiot! This cute little armadillo! (picks up the armadillo and hugs it)  
  
Fade: Ah shoot.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Will Bakura get his money?  
Will the armadillo get it on with the waitress?  
And will Fade ever stop being such a loser?!?  
Find out next time on Yami-Ball-GT!  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Shade: Ok! Read and review! Read Yami-Ball-Z! And my other series! 


	10. A New Day Beckons...

Shade: GT is up to 10!  
  
Fade: Not nearly as impressive as 20 with Z...  
  
Shade: P*ss off! (whacks him with a newspaper) Anyway, this is the next day. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own Yugioh or The Mtrix.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
(Yugi is sleeping on the bed. Yami is on the pile of clothes)  
  
Yugi: (waking up) Oog... (phone rings) Not again...  
  
Yami: Pick up the phone Aibou...  
  
(Yugi picks up the phone)  
  
Yugi: Hello?  
  
(a mysterous voice)  
  
Voice: Hello Neo. I need to talk to you about... the Matrix.  
  
Yugi: Huh? Sorry, my name's not Neo. Go away... (hangs up and gets out of bed) Shower time...  
  
(goes and takes a shower)  
  
Yami: Oog... need... sleep... (he goes back to sleep)  
  
(Flip to Yugi reading the paper and eating cereal)  
  
Yugi: Hmm... 'Scandal Over Female Waitress And An Armadillo'... sounds odd.  
  
(Yami walks downstairs)  
  
Yami: Coffee...  
  
Yugi: (sarcasticly) Morning Mary Sunshine!  
  
Yami: (grabs a pot of coffee and drinks it straight from the pot) Mmm...  
  
Yugi: Ok, I'm off to work! (he exits)  
  
Yami: Yummy...  
  
(Flip to Yugi in the Turtle Game Shop)  
  
Yugi: Just another day selling cards- (phone rings and he picks it up) Yello?  
  
Voice: Neo, I need to talk to you about... the Matrix.  
  
Yugi: My names not Neo, go away. (he hangs up)  
  
(Yami walks in)  
  
Yami: Hey! You doing anything tonight?  
  
Yugi: Yeah, going out with Tea for a date in the park.  
  
Yami: Cool! So... any buisness?  
  
Yugi: Nah, just waiting for Tea to call- (phone rings) That must be her! (he answers it) Hello?  
  
Voice That Sounds Like Tea: Hello, Yugi?  
  
Yugi: Oh hi Tea!  
  
Voice That Sounds Like Tea: I need to talk to you.  
  
Yugi: About what?  
  
Voice That Sounds Like Tea: I want to tell you about... (voice changes to mysterious voice)... the Matrix.  
  
Yugi: P*ss off! (hangs up)  
  
Yami: (sarcasticly) Well I bet you'll score if you talk to her like that.   
  
Yugi: Nah, it's just this crazy dude. Thinks I'm someone called 'Neo'.  
  
Yami: Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight. Anyway, want to hear a long joke?  
  
Yugi: Eh, nothing better to do.  
  
Yami: Cool! Well, this guy... (9 hours later)... and he says "I'm a really bad conductor!" Get it? Conductor!  
  
Yugi: (asleep) Zzzzzzzzzz (phone rings, Yugi picks it up) Ahoy-hoy?  
  
Voice: Neo, please let me talk to you about... the Matrix.  
  
Yugi: Can't you take a hint?!? P*ss off!  
  
Voice: Please, Neo, we can talk about other things!  
  
Yugi: Like what?  
  
Voice: Umm... sport. TV. Chicks... the Matrix.  
  
Yugi: GO AWAY! (hangs up phone and puts on the answering machine) I'm gonna screen my calls now... what's the time?  
  
Yami: (looks at watch) 6 o'clock. Pm.  
  
Yugi: I was supposed to meet Tea two hours ago in the park!  
  
(Seto Kaiba and Silent Mokuba run in)  
  
Seto: Hey dudes! The carnival came to town, and they set up in the park! And theres a rollercoaster, and fairy floss, and  
a merry-go-round and pony rides, but me and Silent Mokuba here ain't going on no stupid ponies. (they look at each other and  
run out)  
  
Yami: Cool! Lets go!  
  
Yugi: Yeah, might as well... (the answering machine goes beep, and Grampa talks)  
  
Grampa: Pick up this phone now Yugi!  
  
Yugi: (picks up phone) Hey Grampa! What do you need?  
  
Grampa: You're working all night. See you tomorrow! (hangs up)  
  
Yami: Bust! I'm going to the carnival!  
  
Yugi: *sniff* Ok, just leave me... *sniff*  
  
Yami: Kidding Aibou! I'll stay!  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Will Yugi stay all night?  
Will they get to the carnival?  
And will Seto go on the pony ride?  
Find out next time on Yami-Ball-GT!  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Shade: Ok, this new saga will begin. It's gonna be about the night and the carnival, okay? Read and review! 


	11. Sitting In My Game Shop...

Shade: It's Ok, Lady Lavender! I'm updating it now, OK? You happy? Good! AND I WANT YOU TO BE A CELEBRITY QUESTIONEER! Just  
answer me, ok? Anyway, this episode is about staying in the store all nighty long.  
  
Yami: Can I please go to the carnival?  
  
Shade: No.  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Yami: Ok... what do we do?  
  
Yugi: I don't know- (is cut off by Seto and Mokuba running in. Seto is wearing a t-shirt saying 'I Luv Ponies', while Mokuba  
is wearing a 'I Went On The Pony Ride!' t-shirt. They both have fairy floss.)  
  
Seto: (eats some fairy floss) Dudes! Tea was in the park waiting for Yugi but she got tired of waiting so she grabbed Joey  
and started making out with him on the bench where everyone can see! (he and Mokuba look at each other, then run out of the  
store)  
  
Yugi: Goddamn!  
  
Yami: I so want to go to this carnival!  
  
Yugi: Want to play a game?  
  
Yami: (gets exicted) Of strip poker?  
  
Yugi: No... I was thinking of prank phone calls.  
  
Yami: Oh... (sniffs)  
  
(the phone rings and Yugi answers)  
  
Yugi: Bonjour!  
  
Voice: Neo, I really need to talk to you about... the Matrix.  
  
Yugi: F*CK OFF! GO AWAY! (he slams the phone down on the reciever)  
  
Yami: Want to re-call him?  
  
Yugi: I think this guy has done something to bypass re-call.  
  
Yami: Look, if I can't find a way to bypass it, then no-one can, ok? (picks up phone and hits the re-call button) Now wait...  
(the phone is answered by President Bush)  
  
Bush: Hello? Osama? Is it time for our monthly dinner?  
  
Yami: No... this is the national refrigerator society. Just checking, is your refrigerator running?  
  
Bush: Why yes, yes it is...  
  
Yami: Then you better go catch it dipsh*t! (he hangs up) There you go!  
  
Yugi: (sarcasticly) Oh, how original.  
  
(Seto and Mokuba run in, still wearing their pony shirts)  
  
Seto: Dudes! Tea has finished making out with Joey and is now making out with anyone who's name starts with S! (he and Mokuba  
look at each other and then run out of the store)  
  
Yami: Now I REALLY want to go to that carnival.  
  
Yugi: Oh well. Want to go on the 'net?  
  
Yami: Whatever. Where do we go?  
  
Yugi: I like this place called 'Fanfiction.net'.  
  
Yami: Cool. (they look at screen) Ok... go to anime.... (Yugi clicks something) Ok... Now click on 'Yu-Gi-Oh'... (Yugi clicks  
again) Hmm... what fic to look at... umm- (Seto and Mokuba burst in again. Seto has lipstick kiss marks all over his face and  
neck)   
  
Seto: Dudes! Tea has given up making out with guys who's name starts with S and now shes making out with guys whose name starts  
with M! (he and Mokuba look at each other and run out of store)  
  
Yugi: What the hell?  
  
Yami: Goddamn. I want to go to this *bleep*ing carnival.  
  
Yugi: Well... you can't. Ha ha.  
  
Yami: Grr...  
  
Yugi: Ain't all that bad for you. Think about it. Your girlfriend isn't making out with every single guy in the city we call-  
(is interrupted by Seto and Mokuba bursting in)  
  
Seto: Dudes! Tea has given up the whole letter thing and now she's just making out with every guy she sees! (he and Mokuba  
look at each other then run out of store)  
  
Yugi: THATS IT! I"M GOING OUT OF THIS STORE!  
  
Yami: No! Don't do it man! If you do, the world will... well, your Grampa may fire you.  
  
Yugi: I don't care! I'm going out, and no deterrent will stop me! (the sound out sirens and screeching tires come from  
outside the store. A mega-phoned voice speaks)  
  
Mega-phoned Voice: This is the FBI! Come out with your hands up so we can have a better aim at your torso!  
  
Yugi: The FBI? Nice touch Shade.  
  
Yami: (sarcasticly) How does he do it?   
  
(Seto and Mokuba run in)  
  
Seto: Dudes! The FBI are outside with shotguns and rifles and pistols and they're at all the exits and they want to kill you!  
(he and Mokuba run out of store)  
  
Yugi: WHAT?!? Why would they want to kill us?  
  
Mega-phoned Voice: By the way, we want to kill you because you prank phone-called the President!  
  
Yugi: WHAT?!?  
  
Yami: Umm... oops?  
  
Yugi: No! I refuse to believe this! (walks up to door and opens it. Bright light surrounds him and the store)  
  
Yami: It's time... (follows Yugi)  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Will the FBI kill Yami and his Aibou?  
Will Tea continue making out with every single guy in this city?  
And will Yugi get fired?  
Find out next time on Yami-Ball-GT!  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Shade: Ok! Read and review! Send in ideas! 


	12. Writers Block

Shade: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but we've had exams lately, so not really any time to update. Sorry all you die hard  
randomness fans, but education comes first.  
  
Fade: You sound like your mother.  
  
Shade: Quiet you! (whacks Fade with a watermelon) Anyway, looks like Yugi is going outside... weird.  
  
Yugi: What will I find...?  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own Yugioh.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
(the light clears and as they step outside, they see that everything is blank.)  
  
Yugi: Wow. We must have surprised Shade when we did this.  
  
Yami: Yeah, he hasn't even written what the heck the outside looks like yet!  
  
(they walk around, and see a door in the distance. Thay run towards it)  
  
Yugi: (reading sign on door) 'Authors Suite'. Ok... lets see what new ideas they're putting us in...  
  
(they open the door, and inside Shade is lying on a bed and Fade is playing Final Fantasy 7)  
  
Shade: Got any ideas?  
  
Fade: Umm... how about they end up on desert island like Gilligans Island with Yami as the Captain and Yugi as Gilligan? And  
both of them start acting gay!  
  
Shade: Whatever...  
  
(Yugi is now wearing white pants, a red sweater and a stupid hat while Yami is wearing white pants, a blue shirt and a captains  
hat)  
  
Yami: Well this is certainly weird, eh little buddy?  
  
Yugi: Yes. It sure is hot out here though... (pulls off his shirt to reveal a muscular chest)  
  
Yami: No! Must fight the story... (starts pulling off his captain clothes to reveal his normal clothes) Yugi! Break free!  
  
Yugi: Must... fight also... (rips off the chest and pants to reveal his normal self)  
  
Yami: Now... how do we get out of here?  
  
Yugi: I know! (starts grabbing the air and pulling) Almost got it... (the air rips to reveal the white world) Yes! Lets go!  
  
(they jump through the rip and land in the white world)  
  
Yugi: Hey! I found a quarter! (bends over and grabs a quarter) Now, what do we do?  
  
Yami: Well, with this pencil I can draw a car so we can get to that 'Authors Suite'!  
  
Yugi: Umm... the door is right in front of us.  
  
Yami: Oh! Ok... (they walk in the door. Inside Shade is still lying on the bed, but Jess has joined him. Fade is still playing  
Final Fantasy 7) Umm... hi?  
  
Shade: (looks at them) What the *bleep*?  
  
Fade: Hi Yami. Hi Yugi. Welcome to the party.  
  
Yugi: What party?  
  
Shade: Look outside my door.  
  
(Yugi walks over to the door on the other side of the room and opens it. Outside there are disco lights and people dancing.)  
  
Yami: Cool! Lets... Do the hustle! (The Hustle music starts and Yami starts dancing)  
  
Yugi: O.........k. (looks around and sees Joey on the floor) Huh? What's Joey doing here?  
  
Shade: Oh, he's been there a few days. The Joey who was in the fics is really just a boomer, like from Bubblegum Crisis Tokyo  
2040. We're kinda glad he hasn't gone rouge yet.  
  
Yugi: Oh, ok. Can I wake him up? (kicks Joey) Well? Can I? (starts kicking him in the groin, but he doesn't respond)  
  
Fade: Oh. He must be dead. (checks Joeys medical sheet) Oh yeah, he's allergic to peanuts. Must have been this steak I gave him.  
(Yugi turns over the half-eaten steak to show a note saying 'May Contain Traces Of Nuts'.)  
  
Yugi: It's a steak for *bleep*s sake!  
  
(suddenly Joey gets up)  
  
Yami: Joey! You're alive!  
  
Joey: (in a very bland voice) Brains... brains...  
  
Yugi: Ah shoot. He's a zombie.  
  
(Tea and Tristan walk in)  
  
Tea: (to Tristan) C'mon, this room looks like it's free- (sees everyone in there and Zomibe Joey) Umm... hi?  
  
Yugi: Quick! We must act fast! We need to destroy the zombie!  
  
Zombie Joey: Brains..  
  
Shade: (pulls out a suitcase and opens it to reveal all sorts of guns and other weapons) Here! Take a shotgun! (throws everyone a  
shotgun)  
  
Yugi: I'm sorry Joey... (aims the shotgun and fires at Joey. Joeys left arm is blown of)  
  
Joey: (angry tone) Brains! Brains! (starts charging Yugi)  
  
Yami: No! (fires shotgun at Joey. Joeys head is blown off) Yes!  
  
Zombie Joey: Brains...  
  
Yugi: Wait a minute! How can he talk with no mouth?  
  
Shade: Beats me.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Will Yugi slay the zombie?  
Will Fade beat Final Fantasy 7?  
And will we find out how the *bleep* Zombie Joey can still talk with no friggin' head?  
Find out next time on Yami-Ball-GT!  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Shade: I was very happy to get this written. Also, a couple of days ago I recieved an e-mail from Gamboyeric@aol.com, and it was  
fan mail! If you can tell me your authors name I would much appreciate it! (Note: That goes out to Gameboyeric@aol.com, not anyone  
else)  
  
Fade: Why am I playing Final Fantasy 7?  
  
Shade: Quiet! (whacks Fades face with a watermelon) Anyway, read and review! 


	13. The Slayer Rises...

Shade: More insanity from Shade 'n' Fade, the mother-f*ckin' duo straight from the streets of Melbourne, Australia.  
  
Fade: That our new thing?  
  
Shade: Like it? I made it up myself.  
  
Fade: Love it.  
  
Disclaimer: Ahem... We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or Buffy. You gotta love that show.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Yugi: Ready! (everyone loads their shotguns)  
  
Zombie Joey: (shambling towards them with no head) Brains...  
  
Yugi: (raises arm) Aim! (everyone aims at Zombie Joey)  
  
Zombie Joey: (continues shambling towards them) Brains...  
  
Yugi: (swings arm down) FIRE!!! (everyone lets loose on Zombie Joey, blasting him to pieces)  
  
Yami: Yes!  
  
Yugi: What have I done...? I killed my best friend- (interrupted by Joey walking into the room) Joey?!?  
  
Joey: Hey guys!  
  
Tea: But... but we just killed you!  
  
Joey: Oh, that? That was just my zombie clone. He's been there for a while.  
  
Shade: Ok.  
  
Fade: (still playing FF7) Goddamn it! Why can't I defeat this stupid robot?!? (continues playing)  
  
Tea: So... umm... yes...  
  
Yugi: What's wrong?  
  
Tea: Nothing...  
  
Yugi: Ok! I'm going to the toilet!  
  
(he exits, and we follow him)  
  
Yugi: Doo doo doo... (enters bathroom, and notices there are 4 cubicles) Huh? (enters one of them. Mai is inside)  
  
Mai: Do you mind?  
  
Yugi: Did you grow a penis?  
  
Mai: No, have you? (audience goes 'ooooooo', and a guy pops up from the other cubicle)  
  
Guy: Don't go there! (audience laughs)  
  
Yugi: Who is laughing? Where is the studio audience?  
  
Mai: Just p*ss off, ok?  
  
Yugi: Fine. I will... (leaves the bathroom and goes back to Shades room)  
  
Shade: Back so soon?  
  
Yugi: I never thought that your life would be as *bleep*ed up as your stories.  
  
Fade: (still playing FF7) Bloody Sepiroth! Must beat you! (continues playing)  
  
Yami: He still at that game?  
  
Shade: Uh huh.  
  
Tristan: (walks over to TV) Hey, I wanna watch Barney! (switches channel to the channel that Barneys on)  
  
Fade: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
Barney (on TV): 2 plus 2 is four! 2 plus 2 is four!  
  
Tristan: Wow, no wonder kids are so smart! (walks off) Two plus two is five! Two plus two is five!  
  
Tea: Yugi, I have to tell you something.  
  
Yugi: Yes?  
  
Tea: I'm not actually Tea. I'm... (rips off clothing to show a leather top with jeans and stakes on her chest) Buffy, the  
vampire slayer.  
  
Yugi: Say what?  
  
Tea: Yes Yugi, I am the slayer.  
  
(a vampire leaps through the open window)  
  
Vampire: I vont to suck your blood!  
  
Tea: Excuse me. (rams a stake through the vampires chest)  
  
Vampire: Oh shoot. (explodes)  
  
Yami: Umm, Tea? Do you use those stakes for anything else?  
  
Tea: Quiet you.  
  
Fade: (sobbing on floor) So close... so very close... (sits back up and wipes away tears) Oh well! (starts playing Metal Gear  
Solid 2: Sons Of Liberty) Raiden, Raiden, Raiden, 2000!  
  
Shade: Oh jesus. He's at it again.  
  
Yugi: (looks at Tea) Tea...?  
  
Tea: It's Buffy. Buffy The Vampire Slayer.  
  
(an evil demon jumps through the window)  
  
Evil Demon: I vont to suck your blood!  
  
Shade: Wrong line!  
  
Evil Demon: (changes to a really kid-like voice) Well what should I do uncle Simon. I wanna colour my book.  
  
Shade: Look, you say something like "I want to suck your soul into the empty waste of a universe that is in the middle of the  
oblivion where all is rotting and the gods run amok, mutating and warping all existence."  
  
(everyone is frozen)  
  
Shade: Or something, I don't know.  
  
Evil Demon: Ok! (changes to evil voice) I vont to suck your soul!  
  
Tea: Excuse me. (rams a stake that has been modified for demons through the Evil Demons chest)  
  
Evil Demon: Argh! Curses! Foiled again! I'm dead! (pulls stake out and walks away)   
  
Fade: (turns off the PlayStation 2 and grabs Shades Gameboy Advance) Mind if I play Yu-Gi-Oh Duel Monsters 6 Expert 2?  
  
Shade: No. You may play. (Shade: I got that game from my dad when he went to Japan. It's in Japanese but I can play it fine.)  
  
Fade: Sweet. Hey Yugi! You better come over here and watch me play. It might give you some pointers.  
  
Yugi: (sarcasticly) Oh yes, I can't wait to learn more about the game of duel monsters of an 'expert' such as yourself. (walks  
over)  
  
(Weevil walks in and puts his arm around Tea's shoulders)  
  
Weevil: Hey baby.  
  
Yugi and Yami: BABY?!?  
  
Tea: I'm here snuggle-bunny.  
  
Yugi and Yami: SNUGGLE-BUNNY?!?  
  
Joey, Bakura, Shade, Fade, Jess, Mai and the bear who drives: Jerry, Jerry, Jerry, Jerry, Jerry!  
  
(all of a sudden they're in the studio of Jerry Springer Show. It's only Joey, Bakura, Shade, Fade, Jess, Mai and the bear who   
drives in the audience and Yugi, Tea and Weevil sitting down on chairs on the stage. Jerry is on the stairs.)  
  
Jerry: Tonight on the Jerry Springer Show: I've Come To Get My Slayer Back You Amish Pansy!  
  
Joey, Bakura, Shade, Fade, Jess, Mai and the bear who drives: Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Fade: You just had to have the slayer. I so think you love her more then Jess.  
  
Shade: That ain't true.  
  
Fade: Right. Can I keep playing Yu-Gi-Oh Duel Monsters 6 Expert 2?  
  
Shade: Buy your own goddamn Yu-Gi-Oh Duel Monsters 6 Expert 2 from Japan. Anyway, read and review!!! 


	14. Jerry Springer: Shade Style!

Shade: Alright then, it's time for Jerry Springer: Shade Style!!! This features some cool stuff... you'll find out about it  
soon... anyway, read and review!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Jerry Springer or FF7  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Jerry: Alright then. Now, Yumgi-  
  
Yugi: Yugi.  
  
Jerry: Ok then, now-  
  
Shade: P*ss off Jerry! (punches Jerry. Jerry is knocked unconcious. Shade grabs the microphone)  
  
Tea: Oh sh*t.  
  
Shade: Now then, it's time for the CLOUD ROUND!!!  
  
(everyone in the audience starts clapping)  
  
Weevil: Cloud Round?  
  
(Cloud is lowered just above the stage, attached to a rope)  
  
Cloud: HELP ME!!!  
  
Shade: Boys! Give our contestants the kendo sticks! (3 men in black come out and give Yugi, Tea and Weevil a kendo stick each)  
Ok then, contestants. First one to dislocate his jaw is the winner! Blindfold them, boys! (3 men come out and blindfold Tea,  
Yugi and Weevil) Now, contestants, break the pinata!  
  
(they all start wildly bashing around, whacking various parts of Cloud)  
  
Cloud: Ow! My pelvis!  
  
(Yugi whacks Cloud in the knee)  
  
Cloud: Argh! It hurts!  
  
Shade: Yugi gets bonus points for dislocating Clouds knee! Keep whacking, contestants!  
  
(they keep whacking. Cloud is now broken and bleeding. Tea finally gets his jaw)  
  
Cloud: (blood pouring from mouth) ARGH!!!  
  
Shade: Tea is the winner! (Yugi, Tea an Weevil take off their blindfolds)  
  
Cloud: (being lifted away from the stage) Help me... kill me now...  
  
Shade: Not yet Cloud! We have more in store for you!  
  
Tea: Poor Cloud...  
  
Shade: WHAT?!  
  
Jess: (whispers to Tea) Simon has a thing about Cloud...  
  
Tea: Umm... I hate Cloud...  
  
Shade: (calms down) Good! Now it's time for Question Round! Yugi, for 10 points, what is my girlfriends job? Is she:  
A) A dentist  
B) A casino slut  
C) A newsagency clerk  
D) A Safeway employee?  
  
Yugi: Umm... er... D?  
  
Shade: Is that your final answer?  
  
Yugi: Yep!  
  
Shade: Is that your final answer?  
  
Yugi: Uh huh!  
  
Shade: IS THAT YOUR FINAL ANSWER?!  
  
Yugi: Umm... no... A? (is stared down by Shade) C? (Shade is mad...) B! It's B! Stop hurting me!  
  
Shade: I'm sorry, that answer is wrong. It was E, none of the above. PUNISHER!!!  
  
(Yugi is whacked on the head by an angry man in an executioner suit)  
  
Shade: Tea! Your question. It is a tricky one. Now, is the answer to this question:  
A) C  
B) A  
C) D  
D) B  
  
Tea: Huh?  
  
Shade: ANSWER THE GODDAMN QUESTION!!!  
  
Tea: Umm... C?  
  
Shade: So your answer is D.  
  
Tea: No... A?  
  
Shade: So your answer is C.  
  
Tea: I give up! I give up! (breaks out in tears)  
  
Shade: I'm sorry. The correct answer to that question was F) Who gives a sh*t? PUNISHER!!!  
  
(the man in an executioner suit walks up and rams Tea up the arse)  
  
Tea: Ow!  
  
Shade: Thats enough, punisher.  
  
(The Punisher walks off)  
  
Weevil: My turn!  
  
Shade: Yes! You get to play in the lightning round! (Weevil is zapped by lighting)  
  
Weevil: Ow! (rubs himself) Man, I'm glad that lightning round is over- (gets zapped by lightning) Ow! Oh, I get it. I sure hope  
there isn't a hot naked Amish chick round! (gets zapped by lightning) Ow! Curses...  
  
Shade: Now it's time for the points. Yugi has 20 points...  
  
Yugi: Yes!  
  
Shade: Tea has 25 points...  
  
Tea: Right on!  
  
Shade: And Weevil has half a roast duck.  
  
Half A Roast Duck: Quack.  
  
Weevil: Half a roast duck?! What kind of a point system is this?!  
  
Shade: A damn good one. This is the last round. It's time for the game Which Punishment Is The Most Painful!!! With our volunteer,  
Cloud! (Cloud is dragged out)  
  
Cloud: I'M NOT A VOLUNTEER!!! HELP ME!!!  
  
Shade: Quiet you. Now, contestants, Cloud will be punished in 3 different ways. These ways are...  
A) Being raped by several horny chicks with dicks  
B) Being crushed by a smelly sandwich that weighs over 3 tonnes  
C) Being forced to read one of Fades solo fics.  
Now, pick the punishment!  
  
Yugi: I choose punishment A, Shade.  
  
Tea: I think punishment B, Simon.  
  
Weevil: I think punishment Z, sneaky.  
  
Shade: There is no punishment Z! PUNISHER!!! (the punisher drags Weevil to a place called 'Happy Bunny Land')  
  
Weevil: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!  
  
Shade: Ok then, lets punish that Cloud!  
  
(Cloud is raped by several chicks with dicks)  
  
Cloud: Argh!  
  
Shade: Not all that bad of a scream...  
  
(Cloud is crushed by a 3 tonne smelly sandwich)  
  
Cloud: ARGH!!!  
  
Shade: Ooh, bad luck Yugi. But the final punishment...  
  
(Cloud is forced to read one of Fades solo fics)  
  
Cloud: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH- (Clouds head  
explodes)  
  
Shade: Well that was un-expected. Oh well. Join us next time! Next week: Seto, Mokuba and Fade duke it out to find out who the  
most perverted piece of scum is! I think it might be Fade. Join us next time!  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Shade: Gotta love my work. Ok then, read and review and all that other ending stuff. 


	15. Seto And Silent Mokuba Strike Back!

Shade: Due to recent developments in the G.J.I.M.F (Get Joey In More Fics) movement, I am doing an episode entitled 'Joeys  
Day Out'. This is to prevent my crucification on a flaming cross, as a sacrifice to the great Joey God.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, Magic Knight Rayearth, Scooby-Doo or any ViewAskew production  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Joey: Hi kids! Its me, Joey! (applause) Thanks! Today, I have fun! So lets begin now!  
  
(move to Joey walking down a street)  
  
Joey: I'm walking down a street!  
  
(Joey enters a store)  
  
Joey: I'm entering a store!  
  
(Joey buys a comic)  
  
Joey: I've bought a co- (is knocked down by Yami)  
  
Yami: Enough of the kiddy bullsh*t! It's GANG-BEATING TIME!  
  
(everyone runs up and starts gang beating Joey)  
  
Joey: I'm being gang-beaten!  
  
(fade out to Yugi standing at Turtle Game Shops counter)  
  
Yugi: (to himself) Yet again, I'm being forced to work at this *expletive deleted* gameshop.  
  
(Seto and Silent Mokuba walk in)  
  
Seto: Wassup?  
  
Yugi: I'm not even supposed to be here today.  
  
Seto: Sh*t for you dude. See ya! (he and Silent Mokuba walk out, and we follow)  
  
(Seto and Silent Mokuba are outside the Turtle Game Shop. Silent Mokuba is lying back on the wall, and Seto is doing a dance  
on the sidewalk.)  
  
Seto: (stops doing dance) WE NEED SOME TITS AND ASS! YEAH! (Silent Mokuba starts sucking a lolly) I feel good today, Silent   
Mokuba. We're gonna make some money! And then you know what we're going to do? We're going to go to that party and get some   
pussy! I'm gonna f*ck this bitch, that bitch...I'LL F*CK ANYTHING THAT MOVES!  
  
(Silent Mokuba points to something off camera)  
  
Seto: (to off camera object) What you looking at?! I'll kick your f*cking ass! (to Silent Mokuba) Doesn't that motherf*cker   
still owe me ten bucks? (Silent Mokuba nods) Tonight, you and me are going off that f*cker's head, and take out his f*cking   
soul! Remind me if he tries to buy something from us, to give him Kuribo...or f*cking sh*t on the motherf*cker's deck!  
  
(Bakura walks up)  
  
Bakura: You sellin'?  
  
Seto: I got Blue Eyes, Red Eyes, Dark Magicans and later on I'll have Exodia. I take cash or stolen MasterCard and Visa.  
  
(camera goes back into the store)  
  
Yugi: Jesus, I'm not even supposed to be here today...  
  
(a guy comes in with a gun)  
  
Guy: Give me all your cards and then say 'Oh what a lovely tea party.'  
  
Yugi: Huh?  
  
(Yami runs in and whacks the guy on the head with a pinyata)  
  
Yami: Hah hah! (sees Yugi) Buenos dias!  
  
Yugi: (head in hands) I'm not even supposed to be here today...  
  
(Yami walks over and sits on the counter)  
  
Yami: Oh, so I don't get a 'Thanks Yami' or a 'You rule Yami' or 'Why did you just speak Spanish?'.  
  
Yugi: I'm just really pissed off, ok?!  
  
(Tea walks in)  
  
Tea: Hey Yugi! ^_^  
  
Yami: Please, do not disturb the man! He needs his space!  
  
Tea: And why is that?  
  
Yami: He isn't supposed to be here today.  
  
(Seto and Silent Mokuba walk in)  
  
Seto: Ladies, Gentlemen and Yami! It's time to turn those frowns upside down with some (pulls out a plastic bag with joint-like  
things in it) snootchie-boochie-noochies!  
  
(everyone takes one. Five minutes pass...)  
  
(Tea is only wearing her dress and her bra, and she is doing a funky dance. Seto and Silent Mokuba are leaning back on a wall,  
each smoking a joint. Yugi is passed out on the floor, and Yami is watching Tea. Scooby-Doo walks in)  
  
Scooby-Doo: Ri Reto rand Rilent Rokuba!  
  
(Seto and Mokuba stare at Scooby-Doo)  
  
Scooby-Doo: Reeheeheeheehee!  
  
(Scooby-Doo exits)  
  
Seto: Dude, we packed to much in these ones. I'm, like, hallucinating... (he suddenlly sees Gardina from Magic Knight Rayearth  
dancing naked in front of him) Sweet... (she suddenly dissapears and is replaced by a medic examining him)  
  
Medic: He's alive!  
  
Seto: (bangs his head on the wall) F*ck! The one time I DON'T want to get woken up from my state of highness!  
  
Medic: My job is done. Your bill is in the mail. (the Medic runs away)  
  
Yugi: Jesus, what were you doing?! You put so much dope in that thing, that you could have been permenently stuck in a state  
of highness!  
  
(Seto proceeds to bang his head on the wall)  
  
Silent Mokuba: (does a silent laugh)  
  
Seto: Stop that! You are so frigging annoying! Why can't you speak?! Why can't you say 'Dude, I disagree,' or even, 'Those  
are some good chilli fries.'  
  
(Silent Mokuba gets mad and slams Seto against the wall)  
  
Silent Mokuba: YOU KNOW WHY I DON"T SPEAK?! BECAUSE I CAN'T A F*CKING WORD IN WHEN YOU'RE AROUND, YOU'RE ALWAYS TALKING!!!  
  
(Silent Mokuba calms down and lights up a cigarette)  
  
Yugi: (bangs his head on the wall) I'm not supposed to be here today...  
  
Yami: Look dude, f*ck you, ok? You're always complaining about how you're not supposed to be here, but shutup! F*ck you dude!  
F*ck you! (Yami exits)  
  
(Serenity walks in)  
  
Serenity: Oh, Yugi...  
  
Yugi: (winks at her) Sure... (walks over to Serenity and they start making out)  
  
Tea: That'll keep Jon Wells happy... (see reviews of Yu-Gi-Oh: The Karaoke Party)  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Shade: Gotta love the Silent Mokuba. Ok, read and review! Send in ideas! 


	16. Joey is inbred!

Shade: Sorry for not updating sooner, just that my grandma died.  
  
Audience: Awwwww...  
  
Shade: Goddamn, no more of that freakin' depressing noises! Lets just get on with the fic!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!,   
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Tea: I mean, why are you making out with Serenity!  
  
Yugi: Eh. Shade put it in.  
  
Serenity: Can't disobey Shade! Hey, come back here Yugi! (they continue making out)  
  
Yami: Hey, I know this is sick, but I'm getting hard.  
  
Tea: Here. (gives Yami a paper cup)  
  
Yami: Thanks. (puts cup over his boner)  
  
Serenity: Whoa, do you get free refills with that?  
  
Shade: That wasn't in the script! WOLFIUS!!!!  
  
(Wolfius, Shades Yami, appears)  
  
Wolfius: You called?  
  
Shade: Uh huh. Remove her from the script.  
  
Wolfius: Can do! (grabs Serenity and throws her into the 'Ex-Characters' bin)  
  
Joey: Hey, she was hot!  
  
Yugi: SHE'S YOUR SISTER!  
  
Joey: So what, I'd still like to f*ck her.  
  
(everyone retches)  
  
Joey: What?  
  
Yami: You inbred bumkin.  
  
Joey: Hey! Just cause I find my sister hot-  
  
Mai: Thats the entire problem!  
  
Tea: You can't find your sister hot!  
  
Shade: They're right, you know.  
  
Joey: Fine...  
  
(Jesus appears)  
  
Jesus: One of you denies me, one of you betrays me! Joey will deny me, in just a few hours, three times he'll deny me. And  
thats not all I see, one of my twelve chosen, will leave to betray me!  
  
Yugi: Cut out the dramatics, you know very well who!  
  
Jesus: Why don't you go do it?  
  
Yugi: You want me to do it!  
  
(Jesus leaves)  
  
Yami: What was that aboot?  
  
Yugi: Nothin'. Bloody children of god.  
  
Joey: Yeah. Never liked him much.  
  
(Joey, Yugi and Tristan lean back on the counter)  
  
Yugi: I shot the sheriff, but I did not shoot the deputy. I shot the sheriff but I swear it was in self defence.  
  
Tristan: Theres a new wave coming. We're the kids of america. Ohohoh.  
  
Joey: Love is like oxygen. Just enough, you're feeling fine, too little, you're gonna die.  
  
Yugi: I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts. Here they are all standing in a row. Big ones, small ones, some as big as your head.  
  
(everyone gives up)  
  
Shade: Jesus, I'm out of ideas. Lets just stand around for a while. In fact, lets just play an old tape of mine and see if the  
readers notice...  
  
(we move to Shade, Fade and Jess sitting around)  
  
Fade: Hey. We made this tape in 2001, just in case Shade or myself ever ran out of ideas.  
  
Shade: Yep, if you're watching this, I was probably out of ideas, or making out with Jess.  
  
Jess: Option two is most likely.  
  
Shade: (smiles) Jess is probably right.  
  
Fade: That doesn't matter.  
  
Shade: Pass me some of that frozen yogurt.  
  
Fade: It's a bit runny...  
  
Shade: Doesn't matter.  
  
Fade: It's sloppy...  
  
Shade: I don't care.  
  
Fade: Like, really-  
  
Shade: I DON'T CARE HOW F*CKING RUNNY IT IS!!!  
  
(Fades passes the yogurt)  
  
Shade: Thank you. (eats it)  
  
Jess: Why do I stay together with you? I could be with anyone...  
  
Fade: But me.  
  
Jess: True, but I don't want to be with you. No racial discrimination intended.  
  
Fade: None taken...  
  
Shade: But you would never be with Ryan...  
  
(tape is ejected)  
  
Yugi: What was that about?  
  
Yami: Looked pretty crap.  
  
Shade: It got worse.  
  
Tea: I want you bad Yami. (looks shocked) Did I say that?!  
  
Yugi: Screw you Tea, I've been cheating on you with Serenity (looks freaked) I didn't say that!  
  
Shade: GODDAMMIT FADE!!! STOP EDITING MY FICS!!!  
  
Fade: Sorry.  
  
Yami: Stop inbreeding. Ban country music.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Shade: If my fics get deleted, so be it. But why? What is wrong with this sort of fic? The people want funny random stuff that  
is devoid of plot! Read and review. 


	17. The Lack Of Interest Chapter!

Shade: Due to lack of interest in most of my fics, I wrote this episode, then translated it into French on google, then translated it  
to German from French, and finally from German to English. Can't wait for the reviews...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, Google,  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Yami: Why hell us this fiction makes?! It licks the behaarten ape balls.  
  
Yugi: Type! Not this kind of language inside here! We must speak about true exits such as George Buisson and the war in Iraq.  
  
(George Buisson comes)  
  
Thé: Jesus, this begin to become ungerad. Why do we speak as this? I make it for control rooms! AAGH!  
  
Yami: If you look at, we precisely do all to start to calm to the bottom and to think our exit of this one. All to include/understand can you me?  
  
Bakura: You stop trying to control us completely around!  
  
Yami: Why would owe the hell me? They cannot make in one way or another to improve. close so simply the hell, while I think!  
  
Color: I am mainly precisely, this right piss inside placing far, haulm, am however a list swear here the words which I can think above: Salt slut of Scheissepissbumsencunthahnsaugermutterbumsertitsfart!  
  
fade: stop, this one are principal an invention for kids! They precisely cannot swear bumsend like that completely on fucking the place!  
  
George shrub: If we must undertake Iraq, we must strike initially outside their capacities of carpet of fly.  
  
Yugi: (Eyes of role) pleasant Yeah buschig...  
  
Yami: This one receives freaky..., Who says that us on this invention at the present time guaranteeing?  
  
Tea: If you look at, if we are adhered leisures, you make us form joyeusement at least for the readers.  
  
Yugi: I sing Jay and gently Bob song!  
  
Bakura: to go small ahead!  
  
Yugi: Of do Scheisse, bumsen you, mother mother of mother mother bumsen of mother mother bumsen mother mother mother nooych, nooych, nooych nooych nooych, nooych nooych nooych, smoke the mother bumsen, you of bad grasses, smoke you of bad grasses and coke, the beers of consumption, beers of beer beer of consumption, fatties travelling, manuring blunts make which that smokes blunts? We smoke those blunts and roll fatties...  
  
Yami: It is enough of you! (take place Yugi on the head)  
  
Yugi: (From the inequalities go ahead), i-unclog my nose in your general direction, him Jahrwahlesel-Unterseitenbiters kaesige liked in the second place the last! Your mother was a Hamster and the their odor of father of Holunderbeeren. I-taunt you go now far a second mark!  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Shade: That was insane enough. Read and review. 


	18. Mail Time

Shade: Ok, haven't updated this in a long time. Back to the store we go.  
  
Disclaimer: Read the other ones, dingleberry.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
(Yugi is sitting down at the counter, reading some porn magazines)  
  
Yugi: Mmm, Miss April...  
  
(Joey walks in)  
  
Joey: Hey, my wigger. Hows the nudity? (looks at Yugi's porn) Hey, Miss April...  
  
(Bakura walks in with Yami)  
  
Yami: What are you two looking at? (looks over Yugi's shoulder) Helloooo Miss April...  
  
Bakura: The hell?! Yami! What is so- (looks at Yugi's magazine) Is that Miss April?  
  
(Tea walks in wearing an overcoat)  
  
Tea: (looks at the guys looking at some porn) Ahem.  
  
Yugi: (shocked, throws porn away) Uh, hey Tea! Hows it going?  
  
Tea: (takes off her overcoat to reveal a boob-tube and a very short skirt) I am attractive, and I know how to accesorise.  
  
Yugi: Hey, nice boots.  
  
(Yami shakes his head)  
  
Yami: Thats nothing. (pulls out an 18th century musket) I am an expert with every type of firearm... ever. (aims the musket at Yugi) This is my BOOMSTICK!!!  
  
Bakura: Huh. Thats a good looking gun.  
  
Bandit Keith: Undead duel monsters do not affect me. Just don't mess up my hair.  
  
Yugi: Why is everyone saying this stuff?  
  
(Tristan runs in)  
  
Bakura: Hey Tristan.  
  
Tristan: Hey guys, I just joined the army! And I found out something cool!  
  
Yugi: And that is...?  
  
Tristan: I can fit a grenade launcher... in my pants.  
  
Yami: Or are you just happy to see me?  
  
Yami Bakura: (picks up porn) Good day Miss April!  
  
Yami Yugi: Didn't you try to kill my aibou?!  
  
Yugi: Yeah, he did!  
  
Tea: Get him!  
  
(Yami Yugi aims his musket at Yami Bakura)  
  
Yami Bakura: Do what you like.  
  
Yugi: Huh?  
  
Bandit Keith: What do you mean?!  
  
Yami Bakura: Death is unimportant to me. It's just a minor inconvienience.  
  
Yugi: Can we stop this now?  
  
(some mail slides through the mail slot)  
  
Tea: Yay! The mail's here!  
  
(Yugi picks them up)  
  
Yugi: Uh... Yami Yugi, here's your weekly Anime Magazine... (hands Yami the magazine)  
  
Yami: Yes! This issue reveals what really happened behind the scenes of Digimon! (runs off giggling)  
  
Yugi: Uh, Tea, here's your monthly gossip magazine... (hands Tea the magazine)  
  
Tea: (flips through) Whats this? 'Where, Why and When I Cheated On Jess by Simon Wolf'...  
  
(Shade runs in)  
  
Shade: (puts on some dark glasses and pulls out a memory eraser from his pocket) Now then... (hits some buttons and a bright flash goes off) This never happened. (takes the magazine and replaces it with 'Naked Yugi Monthly')  
  
Tea: Hey, my Naked Yugi Monthly is here!  
  
Yugi: Okey dokey... here's my Naked Tea Monthly...  
  
Bakura: And here's my Naked Yugi Monthly!  
  
(everyone stares at him)  
  
Bakura: Excuse me. (runs away)  
  
Yugi: Eh, so what.  
  
(a customer walks in)  
  
Customer: Excuse me...  
  
Yugi: Yes?  
  
Customer: What do you sell here?  
  
Yugi: Uh, Duel Monsters cards.  
  
Customer: Oh, ok. How much?  
  
Yugi: $5 for a pack of seven.  
  
Customer: Hmm... any special offers going?  
  
Yugi: Yes. Pose for some porn with a hot chick and you get a free pack.  
  
Customer: Hmm... I'll take it.  
  
Yugi: Follow Mai.  
  
(Mai walks out of back room wearing a dominatrix outfit)  
  
Mai: You've been a very naughty boy, haven't you?  
  
Customer: Hell yeah! (walks into back room with Mai)  
  
Tea: How about I give you a blow job in exchange for a free pack.  
  
Yugi: Booyah.  
  
(Grampa runs in)  
  
Grampa: Hooray! My shift! Get out of here, Yugi! (kicks Yugi out of chair, and sits down) Booyah! What you waitin' for bitch, start sucking!  
  
Tea: No.  
  
Grampa: Then get out. (throws Yugi and Tea out of the store)  
  
Yugi: Good choice, lady.  
  
Tea: Thanks.  
  
(they walk down the sidewalks)  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Shade: Read and review! Suggest ideas! 


End file.
